Suspicious Behavior
by Staryday
Summary: Answer to a challenge by ralienab from Slytherins Collective yahoo group. What if Preventer Heero saw Sirius, mass-murder, with Harry Potter and decided to stick with Harry to catch the killer? Harry/Heero pairing Sequel is now posted


**Started September 1****st**** 2009 Ended September 2****nd**** 2009**

**A/N: It took me about two days to write this and I'm not satisfied with Heero's character. I wanted him to be more human but I also wanted to preserve the um… emotionless quality of him as well. I debated going back to rewrite it but this was just a side thought to get rid of the last of my writer's block. Anyways, whether it's IC or OOC, I hope you can enjoy it as is. Now I'm going back to A Fate Worse Than Death.**

**Suspicious Behavior**

**By Staryday**

The comm. crackled to life with the sound of static and the man resting in the vehicle sat up with a frown.

"Come in Agent Zero."

"Agent Zero responding."

"Agent Zero new orders are as follows; a sighting of the escaped convict Sirius Black, guilty for mass murder, has been reported in London, Surrey, Privet Drive subdivision. Orders include confirmation of sighting and capture if possible."

"Negative headquarters. Operation Edison is incomplete."

"Relief forces are en-route. This new mission is top priority. Confirm."

"Agent Zero. Confirm new mission. I will depart for London immediately."

"Headquarters out."

"Zero out."

With one last annoyed look at his radio, Heero Yuy began to back up and prepare for his new mission.

***

Harry pushed himself gently with his toes on the newly fixed swing in the rundown little park of his relative's home in Surrey. Sirius had fixed the swing with a tiny bit of magic and now sat on the one next to it, looking at Harry.

"You'll be okay, kiddo. You've got the Order watching out for you now."

"A lot of good that will do me if Voldemort himself comes knocking on the door."

"He won't, Harry. He has no idea where you are and is in no position to be chasing you at the moment."

"But he will be."

Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yes, eventually he will be."

"Why can't you stay with me, Sirius?"

"I have work to do for the Order, you know that." He reached out and rested a hand on Harry's head. "I'll come check up on you as soon as I can, I promise."

Harry stared up at the stars dotting the sky. "All right."

"Don't look so down, kiddo. I'll be back before you have a chance to miss me."

"Doubt that."

Sirius stood and moved behind Harry. He grabbed the swing and began backing up. "Ready?"

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes. "Go ahead, if you think you can push me, old man."

"I'll show you old."

Sirius ran forward and shoved Harry as hard as he could. The teen shot into the air and swung twice before jumping off the swing and landing with his knees bent in the dirt. He whipped around with a smile on his face but Sirius was gone. There weren't even any tracks in the dirt to show he had been there.

"Typical Sirius." Harry muttered shaking his head. He turned to go but suddenly stopped as something was placed against his head. Harry turned with wide eyes only to see a teen about his age, maybe older, pointing a gun at him. "Wha…?"

"Hands up." The teen ordered. Harry stared at him in confusion. "Hands up now!"

"Okay, okay!" Harry lifted his hands and the teen moved forward to pad his body down all the while keeping his gun trained on Harry. When he was satisfied Harry had no weapons, Heero stepped back.

"State your name."

"Who are you?" Harry said instead. "Why are you doing this?"

"State your name."

"No. Who are you?"

Heero reached into his pocket and brought out his Preventer badge. "Class One, Preventer, Agent Heero Yuy."

"You're a Preventer? Like those peacekeepers guys? Why are threatening me?"

"State your name."

Harry glared. "Harry Potter. Why are you doing this?"

"You were seen in the company of escaped convict Black, Sirius."

Harry stiffened. How had this guy known that? Was he hiding and watching them? Harry decided to play dumb. "Who?"

Heero glared. "You will tell me the location of Black, Sirius and any other relevant information pertaining to him."

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said thinking quickly. "That man you saw me with, he wasn't Sirius Black."

Heero raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"He wasn't! That was my Godfather. He just looks a lot like Sirius Black from behind. It's an easy mistake to make."

"What is his name?"

"…His name?"

"What is your Godfather's name?"

"It's um… James… James Lupin. Yeah, his name's James Lupin."

"You are lying."

"I am not! His name's really James Lupin!"

Heero didn't believe him for a second. He stepped forward and reached behind him. "Harry Potter you are under arrest."

"Huh? For what?" Harry stepped away.

"Harboring a known fugitive and refusing to corporate with a licensed official." Heero grabbed his arm but Harry jerked away.

"I already told you—"

"I am now adding resisting arrest to the list of charges."

"Wha—"

Heero stowed his gun away, not seeing Harry as enough of a threat to keep it drawn. With no effort whatsoever, Heero grabbed Harry's arm and twisted it behind his back. The teen fell to his knees with a pained yell and Heero used the opportunity to handcuff him.

"Harry Potter you are officially under arrest."

Heero began dragging him back to his car, ignoring Harry's loud protests with practiced ease.

***

Harry was currently sitting in a small room with silver walls, a mahogany table, and two chairs, one made of steel the other cushioned. He was currently handcuffed to the steel one and glaring at the two way mirror across from him. That idiotic Preventer agent had brought him to Preventer headquarters in London and then dumped him in this interrogation room. That had been a little over two hours ago and Harry had yet to see anyone. He figured they were trying to sweat him out and it was pissing him off.

At least Sirius had gotten away before the Preventer showed up. Harry was sure they couldn't hold him for much longer. Harry hadn't done anything wrong and it was his word against the agent's about whether or not Sirius was there. He would stick to his story and have to be let go eventually. Hopefully it was before the Order came busting down the door to get him out.

The door swished open and Harry looked up to see who had entered. It was a braided teen who looked about the same age as the agent who had arrested him. He was looking at a folder and whistling happily to himself as he sat in the cushioned chair. The teen paused briefly and looked down in surprise.

"Cushioned. That's new."

Harry couldn't help the small smile at the man's words. The teen caught the look and winked.

"So, you're Harry Potter, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Where do you live?"

"Surrey, London."

He jotted something down. "Okay, and who do you live with?"

"My relatives."

"Their names, please."

"Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursely, and my cousin, Dudley. Look can you tell me—"

"How long have you been at this residence?"

"My whole life. Now would you—"

"Do you live there year round?"

Harry glared and shut his mouth. Duo glanced at him when he didn't answer.

"I'm not saying anything until you answer one of my questions."

Duo grinned. "All right, what do you want to know?"

"Why am I being interrogated like this?"

"Because you're suspected of harboring a criminal."

"I already told that other guy! It wasn't Sirius Black it was my Godfather…"

"James Lupin. Yeah, we got it all here in the file." Duo waved it about. "The only problem is we did some checking. There's no such person as James Lupin. Anywhere. So either you're lying or this guy doesn't exist in the system which makes him a criminal and you harboring one."

Harry stared at him. "You can figure that stuff out?"

"Yup. We can also dig up some information on you."

"On me?"

"Seems that after you turned eleven you disappeared from the face of the earth. Want to explain that?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do." Duo leaned back in his chair, resting his hands behind his head. "You don't exist, technically, and you're associating with someone who you claim is your Godfather but who doesn't exist as well. So we have one of two things going on here."

"…What would those be?" Harry asked warily.

"Well, either you're lying, like I expect you are, or I'm talking to an illusion. So which is it, kid?"

Harry glared. He wasn't about to change his story now and risk Sirius getting caught. "An illusion."

Duo laughed and stood. "Have it your way, then. But just so you know," he rested a hand on Harry's shoulder and grinned, "we don't have to report illusions that we're uh… let's say hosting. See ya."

And with that veiled threat, Duo left the room, locking the door behind him.

***

"You're observations, Agent Maxwell?"

Duo handed Lady Une the folder he had been taking notes on and sat next Heero. They were sitting in the room behind the mirror watching Harry fidget in the interrogation room.

"Kid's lying through his teeth. But he's also stubborn. It's gonna be a long time before we break him."

Lady Une nodded. "Heero?"

"I do not believe he is a threat but I agree with Duo. He's lying."

Lady Une turned to look at the boy who had rested his head on the table and was staring blankly at the mirror. "I would be willing to bet he's trying to hide Sirius Black from capture. In the reports it states that Sirius Black was a very charismatic man before being put into prison. I'm willing to bet he used that charm on this boy to trick him into helping to hide him."

"Mass murderer brainwashes stupid kid." Duo shook his head. "It's happened before."

"Agent Maxwell, Agent Yuy and I can handle this. Return to Operation Edison. I'll send Heero back when we've finished with this kid. It shouldn't take too long."

"Fine by me. I hate all this office work crap, anyways. See ya back out there, partner."

Heero grunted and grabbed the folder to read Duo's notes. Once he was gone, Heero turned back to Une. "Shall I start now?"

"No, let him sweat a little while. Why don't you go home and get cleaned up and something to eat? He'll still be here when you get back."

Heero nodded and stood. "I shall return in three hours."

***

Harry sighed as he was handcuffed back to the chair. After an hour of yelling they had finally let him use the restroom with two guards following him. Once his business was done, Harry was stuck right back in the damn room. It was another hour before the door opened and the agent who had arrested him walked in.

"Harry Potter." Heero stated all business as he sat down.

Harry stared at him. "Don't I get a phone call?"

"You are entitled to one phone call."

"Can I use it now?"

"No. I have questions for you first."

Harry would have thrown his hands up in frustration if he wasn't chained down. Instead he settled for leaning back in the chair and scowling. "What now?"

"Who was the man you were conversing with at exactly 12:40 this night?"

"I've told you a thousand times. My Godfather, James Lupin."

"There is no such person."

"It's not my fault your files don't have him!" Harry yelled. "He doesn't have a criminal record so he wouldn't be in the system anyways."

"He has no records anywhere, whether criminal or not. You are lying."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I want my phone call."

"You may have your phone call when I ascertain the truth. Did Sirius Black approach you and ask to be hidden."

"No. I've told you before, it was my Godfather. I feel like a bloody broken record."

"If it was your Godfather where is he now?"

Harry paused. "What?"

"If he is truly who you say he is then tell me his address and we will confirm your story as true and you will be free to go."

Harry cursed in his head. They knew perfectly well Harry was lying and couldn't produce a man from thin air. What was he supposed to say now?

Harry was spared from having to answer when Heero titled his head slightly and reached a hand up to his ear. Harry saw a nearly invisible ear piece under his hair that he hadn't noticed before. Heero scowled and stood but before he could go anywhere the door opened with a whoosh, admitting a group of very irate people.

"…this is inexcusable behavior!"

Harry was shocked to recognize Minister Fudge. Behind him were Percy Weasley and another ministry official he didn't know. They were arguing with a woman who wore a Preventer badge.

"I am acting under jurisdiction awarded to me by being head of this agency. This boy was impeding the capture of a criminal and was arrested because of it!"

"Nonsense!" Fudge blithered. "Why, do you have any idea who this boy is? Of course not, you're just a muggle…" he shook his head. "Weatherby, where are you, lad?"

"Here sir!" Percy jumped forward eagerly and Harry suppressed a snort at the nickname.

"Where are the papers?"

Percy produced a stack of papers from the clipboard he carried. "Here, Minister."

"Ah yes, thank you, Weatherby. It's been so helpful having you around, I'll have to thank Barty for letting you come assist me." Percy grinned from ear to ear with pride as Fudge handed the papers to Lady Une. "Well as you can see there everything is in order. Emerson, free Mr. Potter at once." The other Ministry official hurried towards Harry but Heero stepped in his way.

"Let him pass, Heero." Une said. "Apparently Mr. Potter here has diplomatic immunity."  
"I do?" Harry asked in surprise.

Heero took the papers from a very unhappy Une to look them over while Emerson un-cuffed Harry. Harry stood, rubbing his sore wrists gratefully.

"Well of course you do, Mr. Potter. You are far too valuable to have locked away in some muggle jail."

Harry frowned. "…What are you talking about?"

"Why Harry, it's simple." Fudge smiled politely. "You are the hero of our world! If not for you things would be much worse."

"Er… right."

"And of course because of that we would be more than willing to grant you such things as diplomatic immunity. You know how muggles are; they never quite manage to get the right person."

"They're better than you think, Minister."

"Yes, yes, they are fine, I'm sure. But they make mistakes, just as we all do."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone misunderstands things, especially when they're frightened. I'm sure you know what I'm saying."

"No, not really, sir."

Fudge dapped at his brow. "Why I'm speaking of the unfortunate happenings last month, with dear Mr. Diggory passing away."

Harry's eyes darkened. "Cedric didn't pass away, Minister. He was killed."

Fudge laughed fake and loudly. "Now Mr. Potter, I'm sure what happened in that maze has you just a little confused. Why don't you talk to a professional about it? I'm sure it will help."

"Help?" Harry demanded. "Cedric was murdered right in front of me! How the hell is talking supposed to help? The only that could _help_ is catching Voldemort before he kills again!"

The three wizards flinched violently and Fudge laughed nervously again. "You see, Harry, that's what I mean. Talking to someone will help you to work through that trauma and remember what really happened that night. I'm sure you'll come to realize that it was simply an accident and _not_ murder."

Harry stared at the man in disbelief. "A person was murdered and you're not going to do anything about it? Why? Because you're afraid of his killer! You're supposed to be our leader! Stop cowering behind lies and lead us!"

"There is no way what you say is true! You-know-who has been dead for many years now."

"Yeah right, because a baby can kill a fully grown man." Harry's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Mr. Potter I realize you're confused and upset about the passing of your friend but spouting such lies is only serving to scare the population."

"Save it!" Harry yelled. "You're the one who's hurting the population by not preparing them for Voldemort's return!" Harry suddenly grabbed the papers in Heero's hands and threw them in the Minister's face. "Keep your political perks! I would rather rot in a muggle jail than be helped by a coward like you."

"Now see here—"

"With all due respect, Minister Fudge, go sit on a Devil's Snare." Harry shoved past the flabbergasted man and ran from the room. He followed the same path that he had been brought in by and soon found himself out on the street, breathing hard with fury. He aimed an angry kick at a trashcan and cursed when the blow stung his toe. Footsteps echoed behind him on the empty street and Harry whipped around to see that Heero Yuy had followed him.

"What do you want?" Harry snapped. "Didn't you hear? I have diplomatic immunity."

"You relinquished it."

"If you're going to arrest me again, just do it. I'm already having a bad night you can't make it any worse."

Heero frowned. "You witnessed a murder?"

Harry hung his head. "Yeah, not that anyone believes me."

"I believe you."

Harry stared at him in shock. "Why?"

"Your body language is easy to read. When you spoke of your supposed Godfather you were lying but when you speak of this murder you are not."

Harry sighed again and leaned back against a light pole, watching Heero cautiously. "I'm not telling you the truth."

Heero nodded. "That is why I will be following you."

"What?"

"The interaction between you and Sirius Black that I observed spoke of personal connection. I believe he will return to you eventually or you to him. I will follow you until that time and arrest the criminal when he reappears."

"I'm not going to help you!"

Heero stepped forward, invading Harry's personal space. Harry stumbled backwards slightly and found his gaze trapped by the ice blue eyes in front of him.

"You do not get a choice."

***

Vernon and Petunia Dursley had been furious about Heero's sudden presence, to say the least. Vernon's face had turned purple with rage almost instantly upon hearing the news and his veins had begun to throb painfully in his neck. Harry was amazed the man didn't have a heart condition with how large he was and how quickly he became angry. The couple had ranted and raved and refused to allow Heero to stay with them regardless of who he was. Heero had sat and taken the verbal abuse with a stoic face while Harry and Dudley hid around the corner, watching the proceedings with morbid fascination. Finally, after Vernon had shouted himself out, Heero held out a check book to Petunia.

"My rent."

Petunia opened the book, looked at the number for a long moment before letting lose a very dramatic scream and promptly fainting on the couch. Vernon grabbed his wife and shook her while reaching for the check book. When he saw the number he too, felt woozy. Dudley hurried to his parent's sides, crying like the spoiled child he was. Harry watched everything while trying to hide a smile at their predicament.

Heero ignored the family and walked over to Harry. "I will be staying in your room. Where is it?"

Though he had phrased his words like a question, Harry got the feeling Heero was ordering him to lead him to his room. If there was one thing Harry didn't like, it was being ordered around.

"I never agreed to this." He crossed his arms petulantly. "And don't think you can win me over with large amounts of money. I've already got that."

Heero lifted an eyebrow. "Hush money from Sirius Black?"

Harry flushed. "No! My parents left it to me when they died."

"Where is your room?"

Harry growled under his breath and spun while tossing his hands into the air. This guy was impossible! He was like a freaking computer and so damned determined. Nothing Harry did or said could deter him from his mission to find Sirius. It was infuriating!

As Harry moodily led the way to his bedroom, Heero allowed himself a tiny smirk of amusement.

***

Two weeks later and life on Privet Drive had fallen back into its same boring routine with just a couple quirks. The Dursleys had taken to eating out as often as they could and during the day Petunia was always finding excuses to be out of the house with Dudley. Heero had been nothing but cordial to the family but that didn't change the fact they were terrified of him and avoided him at all costs. Harry himself was punished for bringing Heero into the house with as many extra chores as Petunia could come up with. Not that he wasn't used to the chores but it was annoying when he caught Petunia purposely messing up the living room just so she could order Harry to clean it.

It was nearing the end of July now and Harry was sitting out on the lawn. He had just finished mowing it and was taking a break before continuing with the rest of his assigned work. Heero was on the porch with his laptop, pounding away at the buttons as he always did. Ever since day one, Heero had followed Harry around every minute of every day. When he wasn't watching the teen with an unnerving stare he was working on his computer, glancing at Harry every so often to keep track of him. Harry found it to be a little disturbing but had gotten used to the behavior by now. Every time he paused in his chores to look up, Heero's ice blue eyes connected with his and Harry turned away, blushing.

The typing stopped and Harry tilted his head back to see Heero watching him. He felt the all too familiar blush coloring his cheeks but determinedly ignored it. Harry crawled to his feet and went to sit on the porch steps by Heero.

"Don't you get bored?" he asked. Heero stared at him. "All you do is watch me or work on the computer. I know I'm not that interesting, so whatever you're working on has got to be bloody amazing."

Heero glanced at his laptop before refocusing on Harry. "I had my office send all my work to my computer."

"You're _working_? All the _time_? Haven't you ever heard of the term vacation?"

Heero raised an eyebrow. "This is not a vacation."

"Right, right, you're trying to catch a criminal who's not here. You could try and treat it like a vacation though. Read a book instead of doing work. I'm sure no one would call you on it."

"Reading for pleasure is a frivolous chore."

Harry snorted. "My friend Hermione would faint if she ever heard you say that." They sat in silence for a little while before Harry spoke again. "But really, Heero, what are you planning? I'll be going back to school in September and you're not following me there."

"I will remain until my mission is complete."

Harry shook his head. "You're wasting your time. There's no criminal."

"Hn."

Harry sighed and stood up. "I mean it, Heero. He's not a mass murderer." And with that, Harry returned to his tedious chores.

***

Harry had begun playing a private game at night ever since Heero had started to stay with him. They shared a room and Heero had been given Harry's old cot to sleep on. The teen, Harry was fairly certain, was an insomniac. Every night Harry was asleep before him and every morning Heero was awake first. Harry had made up the game to try and stay awake longer than Heero to pass the boredom of Privet Drive. So far he lost every time. So he had changed it to trying to wake up before the other teen. He lost at that one too.

One the morning of the third week of Heero's stay, Harry woke up just before eight. He knew his aunt would be coming at any moment to bang on the door and order him to make breakfast but Harry didn't feel like getting up just yet. It was the feeling of an intense gaze on his back that had Harry rolling over and blinking his eyes open. He didn't need to put his glasses on to know that Heero was watching him. Again.

With a large stretch and yawn, Harry sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed his glasses and stuck them on his face, running a hand through his hair. He knew it probably looked ridiculous and stood up more than normal but didn't care. Heero was the only one in the room and Harry had grown comfortable enough in Heero's presence to not care about what he looked like.

Harry scratched his bare chest and met Heero's intense gaze, as had become the norm in the mornings. He placed his feet on the floor and rested his head in his hands.

"Why are you always watching me?"

"I am observing you for suspicious behavior."

"I just woke up!"

Heero merely continued to stare at him and Harry threw his hands up in frustration.

"Fine! If that's how you want it." Harry jumped from the bed and knelt in front of Heero, staring right into his eyes unblinkingly. Heero returned the look and the two engaged in a staring contest. Eventually, Heero's brow dipped just slightly and his mouth tugged into a frown.

"What are you doing?"

Harry pressed his glasses up on his nose. "I am observing you for suspicious behavior."

The answer had been unexpected and Heero wasn't prepared to stop the small smile that flittered across his face as his own words were thrown back at him. Harry managed to catch the tiny grin and practically beamed. It was the first time he'd seen Heero smile.

There was knock on the door and Petunia shouted at Harry to get up. Reluctantly, Harry broke the staring contest and made his way downstairs, acutely aware that Heero was still staring after him.

***

Harry collapsed on the porch next to Heero, finally finished with his chores. Heero merely lifted an eyebrow at his dramatic display before returning to his computer. Harry flipped over to lie on his back and look up at the cloudy sky. Maybe he would get lucky and it would rain for the first time all summer. It would be nice to have a break from his chores.

"It's my birthday this weekend." Harry said.

Heero grunted.

"I wanted to spend it with my friends but they said I couldn't. Didn't say why, though."

Heero didn't answer and Harry sighed. He closed his eyes and listened to the tapping of the keypad as Heero typed away. It had become a familiar sound and Harry found it soothing. When the tapping stopped, Harry opened his eyes and glanced at Heero, surprised when he saw the teen wasn't looking at him but at the sky. Harry followed his gaze and suddenly jumped to his feet.

"Hedwig!" he exclaimed and held out an arm for his pet owl to land on. "What are you doing here? I told you to stay at Ron's." The bird cooed and nipped lovingly at his fingers. "I missed you too."

"What is that?"

Harry turned to Heero and smiled. "This is Hedwig. She's my pet owl."

"Pet owl."

"Yeah. My uncle hates her so I usually leave her with a friend during the summer but I guess she missed me. I know I missed her."

Heero stared at the pair and Harry shook his head with a smile. "Don't give me that look. She's very good. You want to hold her?"

"No."

Harry laughed again. "She won't hurt you." He moved Hedwig onto his shoulder and then sat next to Heero. The older teen didn't move as Harry gently coaxed the owl onto his Heero's shoulder. Hedwig hooted softly and Heero stared at the bird as though it had just sprouted from his body as a new appendage and had not been placed there.

"You see? She's very gentle." He stroked her feathers. "Why don't you pet her?"

"No."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Are you afraid of owls or something?" He grabbed Heero's hand and guided it in petting Hedwig gently. "See? Her feathers are really soft." Harry held Heero's hand as he continued to show him how to pet the owl. Hedwig hooted softly in approval and Harry smiled, turning to Heero. Heero wasn't staring at Hedwig but at Harry except this time, his look was different. His eyes were slightly darker than normal and the usual suspicion wasn't there. He blushed and glanced away only then just realizing he was holding Heero's hand. He let go quickly and stood up.

"Sorry. Um, I gotta go finish my chores. Come on, Hedwig." The owl leapt from Heero's shoulder and landed on Harry's just as the teen hurried inside, trying to ignore the stare he knew was following him.

***

Harry tried to avoid Heero the next day but the teen was relentless. He didn't care if there were awkward moments between the two; he had a mission to complete and giving Harry some space was not part of that mission. After an entire day of trying to hide how stressed he actually was, Harry was exhausted. He fell asleep much earlier than usual and forgot all about his stay up later than Heero game.

Heero watched him sleep curiously. He understood that Harry was feeling awkward around him but what he didn't know was why. He had not changed his behavior toward the other teen so why was Harry so jumpy all of a sudden?

Without warning, Heero's head snapped towards the window and his gun was drawn in one swift movement. Harry stirred in his sleep and Heero scowled out the window. Duo was hanging on the ledge and waving with that dumb grin on his face. He jumped down once he had Heero's attention. Heero stood and made sure Harry was sound asleep before leaving the room and using the numerous locks on the bedroom door to lock him in. Without making a sound, Heero moved through the house and stepped outside to the lawn where Duo was waiting. The streetlights had been shut off, dousing the entire street in a thick darkness and Heero was positive it had been Duo's doing. Both of them had no trouble seeing in the dark.

"Duo."

"Heya Hee-chan." Duo bounced on his feet. "You'll be happy to know that Operation Edison was a complete success, no thanks to you bailing on me half way though."

"I was assigned a new mission."

"More like volunteered. Please tell me you're not stalking this kid."

Heero frowned. "I am operating within the acceptable parameters of my position."

"Have you left him alone for more than five minutes since you got here?"

"No. That would be counterproductive to the current mission."

Duo sighed. "That's stalking, Heero. Whatever. Have you gotten anywhere?"

"I believe Sirius Black will appear this Saturday, most likely at night."

"Why's that?'

"It is Harry's birthday. If I am correct in my assumption of their personal relationship he will attempt to contact him then."

Duo nodded. "Makes sense. You want any help? I'm on hold until all the paperwork with Edison is done and Trowa's in town. He said he didn't mind helping out once in a while."

Heero nodded. "I do not want you seen by Harry. It will alert him to our plans."

Duo grinned. "Awe, you just want to keep the little cutie all to yourself, admit it." Heero frowned and Duo paused. He leaned in and peered at his partner's face. "I was just teasing, Hee-chan. I know you don't actually like the kid." Duo suddenly frowned. "Do you?"

"I believe… I am uncertain but I believe he is beginning to develop feelings for me."

"Seriously?!"

"He acts very awkwardly in my presence."

"That could just be because you're stalking him."

Heero glared. "I am not stalking him. The awkwardness began yesterday after he showed me how to pet his bird."

Duo blinked. "If anyone else had said that I would have taken it very perversely."

Heero glared at him.

"All right, all right!" Duo held his hands up in surrender. "Well does he do anything else? Uh like, does he blush when he talks to you? Does he stutter when you're around? Or has he tried to sit real close to you or anything?"

Heero went over his memories of interacting with Harry, recalling every little detail. "He turns red when I stare at him. He is also very talkative and often initiates conversation without prompting. He also enjoys sitting near to me while he speaks."

Duo grinned. "You're right, sounds like the kid does have a crush. Awe, how cute. Heero's got himself his first underage admirer. I'm so proud."

Heero glared at him. "It is inappropriate to associate in such a way with a known suspect."

"Hey, I wasn't encouraging—wait a second." Duo frowned and studied Heero carefully. "Why would you say that unless…" his eyes widened. "Heero, are crushing on this kid too?"

Heero frowned. "…Crushing?"

"You are! Shit, you've got a crush on him!" Duo latched onto Heero's neck. "You're finally starting to become social! I'm so proud of you! Now," Duo turned him around and pushed him back towards the house. "Go fuck his brains out."

Heero shot Duo a death glare so intense that he shivered. Duo had thought he'd become immune to Heero's nasty looks but it seemed that his friend had one more really scary face left.

"What?" he laughed off the glare a little nervously. "You don't remember how? Just do what we used to. Oh! But he's still a kid so you'll probably have to be on top this time. But I think you'll like that, gives you more control. Just remember what I used to do to you and you'll be fine."

"I am not having relations with this boy."

"Don't be such a prude, Hee-chan. But fine, if you want to take it slow, just kiss him first and see how that goes. When I come back Saturday, I expect some progress to have been made." Duo waved. "See ya!" he turned and bounded off into the night, his braid swinging wildly after him. Heero glared at his partner's retreating back. Most of the time, Duo was a real pain in the ass but sometimes he did have good ideas.

Sometimes.

***

Harry woke up Saturday with an odd feeling of dread and excitement. He was happy to turn fifteen today but his gut was telling him something big was going to happen other than him aging another year. Heero was not staring at him as often or as intensely and instead spent most of the day with his eyes scanning the area around them. Harry found himself watching the other boy more and more and wondering what had happened to take Heero's eyes off him.

After finishing cleaning out the rain gutters, Harry carefully climbed down the ladder. Heero was standing on the porch and staring straight at a tree in the neighbor's yard across the street. He nodded once and turned away. Harry jumped the last step from the ladder and joined Heero on the porch.

"Do you like that tree or something?" he asked.

Heero faced him. "Willow. Originated from Europe. It is considered a pest because when it grows too tall it absorbs too much moisture and its deep routes ruin sewer pipes."

Harry blinked. "Okay… thanks for the lesson on willow trees, I guess." He smiled in confusion. "Any particular reason why you felt I needed to know this?"

"No."

Harry waited for him to elaborate and wasn't surprised when Heero didn't say anything more. He shook his head with a smile. "You're so strange, Heero."

Heero frowned. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I don't think so. I like it, actually."

Hearing that, Heero made up his mind. He stepped forward, right into Harry's personal space. Harry took half a step backwards in surprise.

"Today is your birthday."

"Uh yeah…" Harry answered still a little disorientated from the sudden Heero-invasion.

"Happy Birthday." With that said, Heero leaned in and captured Harry's lips in a very demanding kiss. He took Duo's advice and remembered how the two of them had kissed and copied the movements now. It did not work as well in his opinion because Harry was too shocked to participate properly but Heero was willing to overlook it. Duo had taught him how to kiss and now Heero would teach Harry.

Just as Heero was debating on whether or not to add some tongue, Harry managed to come to his senses. He jerked away, placing his hands on Heero's chest and pushing him back slightly. He was breathing hard and was positive his face was going to explode with how hot it was. Heero said nothing as Harry tried (and failed) to gather his thoughts.

"You can't just… you just…" Harry took a deep breath. "That was my first… and from a boy!"

Heero stared at him. "You disapprove?"

Harry looked at him incredulously. "You can't just do that without my permission!" he shouted.

Heero frowned at him. Duo had never asked his permission before kissing him and Heero had rarely observed couple asking before engaging in such behaviors. Perhaps it was common to ask when engaging in the first act of intimacy and then ignored every time afterwards. Heero made a mental note to research this more fully especially since he had decided to pursue the teenager. For now though, he would have to deal with Harry on his own.

Heero was an extremely direct, to the point person and this situation was no different in his mind. He watched, secretly amused as Harry placed both his hands over his mouth and stood there, looking absolutely flabbergasted. Heero had noticed it when he and Duo dated but he tended to prefer people with open hearts. Duo was outgoing but he was just as secretive with his emotions as the rest of them. Even Quatre kept his heart guarded behind thick walls. Relena had been the closet person he knew to being open but when she became a politician she, like everyone else, locked her heart away.

"Well?" Harry demanded.

Heero stared at him.

"Aren't you going to say something? You can't just… just do that and not say anything!"

"I find your reactions to be amusing."

Harry gaped at him. After regaining control of his mouth, Harry clenched his hands into fists and glared. "So you kissed me to be _funny_?"

"No. I did so because I wanted to."

"_Why_?"

"I had thought that was obvious. I am attracted to you."

Harry blushed again. He knew Heero was a very blunt person but this was going a little overboard. Normal people didn't just casually admit to liking someone. Though it did explain why Heero never let up with the staring. He wasn't watching him for suspicious behavior, he was just watching him. Harry briefly wondered if he should be worried about that stalker-like tendency.

"I'm going to go for a walk to think this out." Harry said and stepped down the porch. Heero moved to follow him but Harry whipped around and pointed a finger at his chest. "Oh no. You're the reason I'm confused. You stay here."

"You are still under suspicion."

Harry gawked at him yet again. This man certainly seemed to enjoy confusing him. "But you just… grr, never mind. Fine! But you stay at least ten paces away. I mean it! Ten steps!"

Heero did as told and followed Harry from a distance. He wasn't sure what was going through the younger teen's mind but he could tell Harry was frustrated. He was waving his hands in exaggerated gestures and would stomp his feet every few steps. Heero could hear him muttering to himself but couldn't make out the words. Really, he stuck by what he said; Harry was an amusing person to watch. His emotions were so bright and pure. Heero would never be like that and perhaps that was why he liked Harry so much. He was what Heero wanted to be but never could.

They ended up in the park where they had first met. Harry stopped at the swings and Heero observed as he reached out and touched one that looked newly fixed. A gentle smile graced his face and for the first time, Heero realized that if he was rejected, he would be sad. He was attracted to Harry in more than just physical ways.

There was rustling in the bushes and a dog bark. Harry looked up and his eyes widened in fear as a dog came charging at him. Before Heero could get close enough the dog jumped on Harry, kicking up a cloud of dirt. When the dust cleared the dog was gone and Sirius Black had appeared in the confusion. Heero whipped out his gun and aimed.

"No!" Harry shouted. He grabbed Sirius and put himself in front of him, making it impossible for Heero to get a clear shot.

"Harry?" Sirius asked. "What's going on?"

"Get out of here, Sirius, he's a Preventer! They're muggle police!"

Sirius cursed and made to run but two people suddenly appeared from the bushes around them. Each had a gun trained on Sirius.

"Sirius Black, you're under arrest!" Harry recognized the man who spoke as Duo, Heero's partner. He didn't know the other teen that had appeared but figured he must have been another Preventer.

Sirius bared his teeth and grabbed Harry's arm, ready to apparate them both away, regardless if these people were muggles or not. Harry realized his intent and pulled away.

"I'll be all right. Just get yourself out of here."

Sirius nodded and shot Duo a shit-eating grin. "Gotta catch me first, kid." He made a dash for the bushes and Duo and the third boy ran after him. Heero followed and Harry grabbed him. He had to stop at least one person from chasing Sirius but how? Heero was ten times stronger and would pull away any second.

"Let go." Heero growled.

Harry stared at him and did the first thing that came to his mind. He reached forward and surprised Heero with a kiss, just as he had been surprised. Heero was shocked and froze a moment before he heard a dog bark and Duo shouted a curse. It took barely a second for Heero to realize what Harry had done. He shoved the younger boy away and hit him to ensure that Harry would not try to interfere again. If Heero, in his anger and hurt, didn't pull his punch as much as he normally would, he decided he wouldn't lose any sleep over it. Harry fell to the ground and watched as Heero ran off in pursuit of his Godfather.

The noise eventually faded and Harry stood to his feet. He touched his lip and noticed it was bleeding. Numbly, Harry made his way back to his relative's house. He had no idea where anyone was or if Sirius got away. Harry entered the house and ignored his aunt when she screamed at the sight of his bloody lip. Harry grabbed some ice and sat down, resting his head in his hands.

Two hours later Harry was still sitting at the table, his ice had long ago melted. The door was nearly kicked open and Heero and Duo entered, looking none-to-pleased. At least that meant Sirius had gotten away, now it was time for Harry to face the consequences.

***

Harry was back in the interrogation room from weeks before. Heero hadn't spoken a word when he arrested him and ignored Harry whenever he tried to apologize. They had dumped Harry in the small room and left. No one had come to see him for hours.

Finally, the door opened and Heero walked in with a stoic face. Duo trailed after him, scowling and carrying a folder. The two took seats across from Harry, who found he couldn't bring himself to look Heero in the eye. Harry had used the older teen in the worst possible way and didn't deserve forgiveness.

"So you gonna tell us the truth or are we going to have to worm it out of ya?"

Harry glanced briefly at Duo before hanging his head. "Sirius Black is my Godfather. I met him when I was thirteen, a few months after he broke out of prison. You see… he was my parent's best friend. He was there for their marriage and even when I was born.

"Before my parents were killed, they were in hiding from murderer. It was believed that Sirius was the only person who knew where they were. The plan was that this psychopath would come after Sirius to find my parents and Sirius would act as the bait to catch him. What no one knew is that they changed it at the last minute to another of my parent's friends, Peter Pettigrew. That way if the bad guys did catch Sirius they couldn't torture the information from him because he wouldn't know." Harry took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair.

"What nobody knew was that Pettigrew was already working for the bad guy. As soon as he had the info he ratted my parents out and they were killed. After Sirius found out what happened he went after Pettigrew to kill him. But that bloody rat pulled a fast one on everybody. When Sirius corned him on the street he blew it up, killing all those people and cutting off his own finger before running away. When police arrived they arrested Sirius and Sirius was too grief stricken to resist. They blamed him for everything and tossed him in jail for thirteen years."

Heero and Duo traded disbelieving looks as Harry finished his story. They faced him again. "Got any proof?"

Harry shook his head. "When I was younger, I didn't believe it either. But when I met Sirius, we also found Pettigrew, alive and well. We tried to turn him in and clear Sirius' name but he escaped before we could. Sirius has been on the run ever since."

"You have been hiding him?"

"No. I offered but he said it was too dangerous. He writes me letters and comes and checks up on me every now and again."

"But you still had knowledge of where he was." Duo said. "You knew where a mass murder was and didn't tell anyone."

"He's innocent. And more importantly," Harry looked up at them both, "he's my only family. I don't expect you to believe me but I know the truth. Sirius Black was framed and I'll do whatever it takes to keep him free. I won't let you arrest my Godfather for a crime he didn't commit! He's suffered enough already."

"That's not your choice to make."

"I'm making it my choice!" Harry surged forward. "I'm not letting you hurt my family!"

"Woah, sit down, kid." Duo pressed Harry back into his seat. He glanced back at Heero. "I always knew you liked stubborn people."

Heero glared and Harry flushed, not looking him in the eye. Duo glanced between the two. "Touchy…"

The door opened and Lady Une entered the room with a scowl on her face. Duo sighed and leaned back. "Let me guess, his immunity just kicked in?"

"Gentlemen, meet Albus Dumbledore." Lady Une stepped aside to reveal the elaborately dressed man with a long beard. Harry stood up.

"Headmaster…"

Dumbledore held his hand up. "Quiet now, Harry. My dear Lady, was there anything else you wanted to ask Harry before I take him back to his relative's home?"

Lady Une looked to Duo and Heero. "Agent Yuy, Maxwell?"

"Yeah." Duo stood and grabbed Harry's chin, making sure he was looking at him. "Were you telling us the truth?"

"Yes."

Duo snorted and stepped away. Dumbledore gestured Harry to him. "Good evening, gentlemen, Lady."

The two left and Dumbledore apparated them away as soon as they were out of sight of the Preventer's watchful eyes.

***

Two days later, Remus showed up on the Dursley's doorstep to bring Harry to headquarters. Harry went along with him morosely. He never realized how attached he had become to Heero's constant presence until the teen was gone. Remus helped him with his things and the two decided the park was the best place to leave unnoticed as no one ever played there anymore.

"Ready to go, Harry?"

"I guess…" Harry sighed. He reached for Remus' arm when he saw him. Heero was standing near the entrance of the park, leaning against a lamp post casually. He was watching the two and wasn't in his Preventer uniform today. Harry's eyes lit up with hope as he watched the teen. Heero tilted his head just slightly before smirking for a brief moment. The look disappeared as quickly as it had come.

Harry grinned and pressed his hand to his lips, blowing the teen a kiss. But before anything more could be said or done, Remus took his hand and the two suddenly vanished with a pop, leaving Harry to wonder if he would ever see Heero Yuy again.

**A/N: Well that's it for the little one-shot. Okay, it's not that little, about seventeen word pages. I kinda left the end open to interpretation but if you read all the little clues you'll be able to see the ending I favored. **

**The phrasing was horrible in this and I suppose that's what I get for writing when I'm half asleep and watching food network and then doing corrections when I just wake up. But I'm satisfied, over all. But now back to AFWTD because that is where I belong, in novel length writing, not one-shots. See ya!**


End file.
